Brothers In Blood
by mrpadfoot
Summary: Regulus's point of view on the night Sirius ran away from home. NOT FRIGGIN' SLASH YOU PERVERTS! please read and reveiw this is quite possibly my finest work.


Brothers in Blood  
  
Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BLOODY TELL YOU? I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
A/N: The O/C (Amethyst Rowling) is the same from Of Muggles and Motorbikes.  
  
Sirius Black and I are brothers in blood only. We are as different as night and day, the moon and sun, ying and yang. I both despise and admire my brother. I rarely see him, not since he proved to our whole family and me just how deranged he is. The first time I saw him in months was at Hogwarts, he passed me in the hall flocked by his fellow blood traitors laughing, their faces shadowed and laughs angry and blank.  
  
It sent a bizarre sort of shock through me especially when I considered the difference between his face now and his face the last time I saw him at number 12 Grimauld Place. I even wondered whether he remembered the pain he had felt that night or cared what he had done to our poor mother who had already been through so much. It had been just two years since we lost our father, something Sirius didn't seem to be upset by at all. He had laughed when Proffesor McGonagall gave us the news. I was barely able to speak over the knot in my throat and my own brother was looking as if Christmas had come early, but that's beside the point.  
  
It was 12 July of 1976, Sirius had just finished his 5th year of Hogwarts and I was done with my 4th. The sky was clear that night, a rarity in London and the moon was a vast ball hanging in the sky but because of the muggles and their stupid electric streetlamps only two stars were visible. It had to be near ten at night when I began home from my best friend's house in a very good mood. I passed muggle houses without becoming angry with the crude inhabitants but something across the street from me caught my attention. A voice, my brother's voice.  
  
'You don't see many stars here, shame really,' he said. He was standing directly under one of those streetlamps his features illuminated orange but his face shadowy, his skin appeared too pale. He was talking into a huge muggle vehicle, it was monstrous and purple its engine roared to a stop like a dieing monster. Why was my brother anywhere near that thing? I knew he took Muggle Studies but wasn't that merely an act of rebellion? Or had my mum and dad been right about him the whole time?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by another voice, a female voice. 'Yeah, back in Dublin I used to go stargazing with my brothers a lot, but it's even better when to go with an actual star.' A girl about Sirius's age was climbing out of the car. Her accent was heavy and Sirius without any feminine quality to it. She was too tall and equally skinny with long legs. Her hair was like fire a top a pale match. Even from this distance I could see her freckles that were as bright as her hair. Her nose was long like all liars noses and her eyes were vacant and large.  
  
Sirius laughed 'I generally don't hang out with colours either, and I think it's even rarer I go stargazing.'  
  
'Then we have to do this again!' said the muggle; her voice was loud and carrying she obviously cared little about the others who lived on the street.  
  
'How about right now?' asked Sirius opening the car door and pulling the muggle by the arm towards it.  
  
'Not now! I'm late as it is! My dad'll kill me!' She pulled away from the door and looked up into the sky. 'There isn't a haze tonight,' she observed that was so painfully obvious I wanted to hit her. 'You can see a few stars.' Sirius's back was to me now but I could see his face move dangerously close to the muggle's neck. I couldn't tear myself away from this horrifying site. He kissed her neck and she pulled him in close moaning. Sirius's lips found hers and I couldn't stop myself from gagging. It was more terrible then if she was a house elf at least they were intelligent enough to use magic. But a muggle?! When the two broke apart they stood there neither wanting to break idiot's bliss. Pure lust must have been pumping through their veins.  
  
'I have to pull the car in,' she whispered finally and he allowed her to back away. She stepped out of the orange glow of the street lamp and with an echoing series of bangs and clangs the muggle opened a huge metal door.  
  
'I'll see you tomorrow Ame,' said Sirius kissing her hand. She climbed back into the vehicle and drive it into the large black hole where the metal door once was. I couldn't move, perhaps it was disgust that kept me rooted to the spot, or maybe fear, or horror, or rage. Sirius turned whistling but any happiness left his face as he stared at me. His eyes were wide in shock his mouth agape the same mouth he had used to kiss that muggle. He swallowed hard and it broke me free from my trance. I forgot where I was coming from or why I was there but the image of my elder brother, who was supposed to be my hero, sucking on the face of that beast, snogging something less then human. He had to be stopped! This had to end! My mother would talk some sense into him, or beat it into him, but he would see, he had to see.  
  
I broke into a run and across the street I could hear Sirius do the same. I threw a quick look back Sirius was running and catching up with me since he had longer legs. A saw his foot catch a piece of upraised pavement and he fell face first banging against the pavement. The door to our house was getting closer and closer, a beacon of light in the darkness. My hand found the knob and I tore it opened, no sign of Sirius. My mother was reading upstairs in the living room when I reached her. I heard a loud thump of the door Sirius had just gotten in.  
  
'Mum!' I shouted when I reached her. My mother is a tall and beautiful woman. She has large brown eyes and long tawny hair that was usually up in a bun. She was born Cassiopeia Avery but after marrying my father she too became a Black.  
  
'What's wrong dear?' she asked abandoning her book she had a worried look on her face. 'What happened Regulus?'  
  
Sirius had obviously figured out where we were, I could hear him hurrying up the stairs. I could almost see the expression on my brother's face; I loved it, that was the face a Gryffindor was supposed to wear. 'I saw Sirius with a muggle!' I told her very quickly.  
  
My mother's eyes grew smaller 'doing what?' she asked angrily. I didn't want to tell her, it would hurt her so badly, but the feet on the stairs were now in the hall and I heard Sirius yell at Kreacher who must have been barring his way. That tightened my resolve.  
  
'He was snogging her mum!' I said in horror, 'a Black and a muggle!' the tiny slits that were my mother's angry eyes bulged and her mouth became a thin red line. Sirius burst in at that second.  
  
'Mum I--!' He began his grey eyes were large and at that moment they were almost as black as his hair. No one else in our family had eyes like these; I, like my parents, have brown eyes.  
  
Before Sirius could say another word my mum was on him, 'YOU FILTHY LITTLE MONSTER!' she shrieked advancing at him like an angry lioness, claws extended ready to strike. 'THAT'S DISGUSTING! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY LIKE THAT?!' This was similar to the other occasions when my brother did something wrong. When he got one of his many detentions at school my mother would send him a howler. In face Ammut was so used to making the journey to Hogwarts I sometimes wondered if she could do it with her large eyes closed. At home the fights were in person and a lot more animated. It was always entertaining to watch the frays. Although this time I didn't like the deadly glint in my mother's eyes or the anger plastered across my brother's face. 'YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR FATHER'S NO LONGER WITH US OR--!'  
  
'But he's not "with us" is he? He's dead! That son of a bitch is in Hell where he--!' Sirius was shouting but with a mad furry my mother cut him off for showing such disrespect.  
  
'You nasty awful terrible child! I wish you were the dead one! You don't disserve this family! You don't even disserve sludge! You're a monster! That creature your poor little brother had to see you...with.... Who knows what you've done to her while she was giggling stupidly! The empty- headed mud bimbo! The whore! The slut!'  
  
'Don't you DARE say that about Amethyst,' breathed Sirius even angrier then my mother his voice was still and defiant, 'how DARE you insult her! You've never met her! You're the disgusting one here! And you're right I don't disserve this family because this family is sludge! I'm leaving!' His voice rose with every word his eyes were burning brightly. He tore out of the room and up the staircase to his room. I watched him leave he seemed faster in his rage. A wave of confusion swept over me. I turned around facing my mother who was breathing heavily her teeth bared. She left the room as well.  
  
This fight was so different from the others, this was much more intense and a deadly air hung over the three of us. I of course lay my loyalties with my mother, a Slytherin and a true witch, but some bizarre subconscious force stood with Sirius, some strange surge toward the traitor. I suppressed it trying to do the same to the confusion that came with it.  
  
Silently my mother crept down the steps to the first floor, I followed watching her, her eyes were fixed on the top of the staircase in a rage that had pushed her to the point of insanity. My heart was beating very quickly. The next three minutes felt like an eternity. There was the distinct thump of a trunk being dragged across the floor. Sirius appeared pulling the huge wooden box, his was very similar to min elaborately decorated with long lines of silver across the top, and emeralds dotting the front and top that had his initials carved into it. He stared with narrowed eyes down at us my mother matched his stare. After a few moments of unsettling silence Sirius pushed his trunk down the steps. It nearly hit my mother who spoke with a disturbingly calm voice, 'don't you dare threaten me! Don't you dare do this! I raised you I tried to shape you to be a good intelligent boy and this is the thanks I get? You ignorant Muggle Lover!'  
  
Before Sirius could move she raised her wand and screamed in a hoarse voice unlike her own, 'Crucio!' Sirius's face contorted in pain and I watched in horror as my mother looked on happily at her eldest son who fell onto his knees begging her to stop. Who was the villain here? Sirius had sinned against nature so wasn't he getting what he disserved? But this was my mother's son and she took such pleasure in his pain. He fell forward down the stairs unable to stop himself. His head collided with the corner of his trunk Sirius lay face down panting. Was he the evil one? He had to be...right.... I sank back into the shadows, afraid and confused. My mother was hovering over him, no longer beautiful but ugly and livid.  
  
'Get up,' she whispered and Sirius looked up at her, I could see his face it was covered in blood, which was dripping from his nose, although because of how he had been laying it covered his face. His eyes were darkening with angry purple bruises.  
  
'What?' he said his voice muffled and unnaturally soft.  
  
'Get up,' she repeated slightly louder anger like I had never seen before and I hope to never see again burning like a fire on her face. 'But know that if you leave this house you'll never be welcome back in it, that you are now a blood traitor of the worst kind and the Dark Lord and His servants will hunt you down and kill you like the rat you are. If that's the fate you want leave now, go.' Her voice was shaking as if she was reading an emotional scene in a play and for a moment I thought that that was all this was, a play, a dream, some weird other worldly performance, but no it was reality, harsh and cold as it may be.  
  
Sirius got slowly to his feet wiping blood from his face, but he almost seemed to be wiping away...tears? Was he crying? Was this a huge misunderstanding that could be fixed? Or was Sirius really a scab devoid of any emotion but blinding anger? He grabbed his trunk noiselessly and didn't look back, but he raised his arm in a rude hand gesture.  
  
This understandably infuriated my mother. 'Vocos Sanguis!' she shrieked and the curse hit Sirius's left arm, which almost appeared to explode in his own crimson blood. He recoiled clutching his arm in pain. Sirius said nothing but stared at my mother angrily as he got shakily to his feet cradling his heavily bleeding arm. He left a small puddle of blood on the ground his muggle jeans and shirt were soaked with red. The look on his face was something I will never forget. It was like every emotion a human is capable of feeling flooded his bloodied visage, fear, pain, remorse, anger, anxiety, hatred, love, sadness, defiance even a sliver of happiness.  
  
Then he spoke, the last thing I heard him that night and probably the last thing I ever will hear my brother say and to my surprise it was directed at me. 'Good luck on your O.W.L.S. you son of a bitch.' Sirius said his voice composed and muffled through what might have been a broken nose. Sirius grabbed his trunk with his right arm and wrapped his left in his shirt. He staggered obviously dizzy from loss of blood but pulled the door open. That was the last time I saw him in our home. Sirius had just left his world, his home, OUR home. My brother...my breath had stopped and it felt like a year before I could move again.  
  
My mother fell to her knees crying hysterically screaming into the night. Sirius gad done this to her, he had torn her apart. All doubt left me, Sirius was the villain and he got what he disserved. My mum pounded the ground and I had to help her but my strength failed and I let her alone when she needed me most. Kreacher ran to her side, his nasal voice echoed in my mind, which was so flooded with thoughts it felt like it was going to overflow. 'Mistress! Mistress! Are you all right Mistress? Talk to Kreacher, Mistress!'  
  
'I'll kill him,' shrieked my mother between sobs, her voice shrill and pained, 'Sirius!' a new wave of tears overtook her.  
  
'Yes Mistress, kill the muggle loving brat, yes Mistress blow him off the beautiful family tree. Let Kreacher help, my mistress.' The hideous house elf said trying to be soothing. My mother tried to get to her feet breathing shakily tears still pouring like waterfall down her cheeks. 'Kreacher will get him Mistress, he'll kill him Mistress. He'll kill the blood traitor.'  
  
I don't remember what happened next my mind was so fatigued and confused that the rest of the night was a blur. But the next morning my brother's name was no longer on the family tree in our living room. Sirius was officially disowned but the black cloud that hung over 12 Grimauld place that night lingered and Sirius's name became unspeakable like that of the Dark Lord's.  
  
Back at Hogwarts when I saw my brother and his friends our eyes met and his laughter stopped. Time froze again and the two of us stood surrounded by nothing but blackness. Once brothers now we were enemies doomed to hate each other. With the bell time started again and a mass of students separated us. I guess that's when I understood how separate our worlds were. We are not brothers, that was a mistake of birth, our spirits and souls were like two stars on opposite ends of the galaxy. So Sirius Black will suffer the lonely cold death of all traitors and I can only pretend I don't care. 


End file.
